fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Noah (city)
Noah is a city, and the main setting of the Strafe series. It is an independently governed entity, and remains mostly closed off to the outside, rarely allowing people in or out. Culture Noah is a class-based society, with the upper classes (the nobles, aristocrats and merchants), and the lower classes (peasants, slaves, beggars and thieves). Contempt between the classes is high. Rather than having a unified law enforcement, the nobles own their own private armies which carry out their bidding, leaving the lower class parts of the city completely lawless, were it not for the Thieves Guild. The Thieves Guild is a guild composed of most of the thieves in Noah, who often steal things, as their name might suggest, but also serve as the law enforcement for the lower classes, ensuring that the thieves don't steal too much from people, and stopping street violence. Government The government of Noah is purely controlled by military power; the nobles or aristocrats who own the largest private armies have the largest influence, although none of the nobles have any control over the outskirts due to the Thieves Guild's role as the accepted "government" in those districts. Any noble may call a parliament, and all those who wish to have any influence in a decision are welcome to attend. Votes on any bills to pass are held but largely unnecessary, as the decision comes down to whether those in support or against the proposal have the largest army. The side with the smallest combined force must be forced to admit defeat, as if they performed any major action without the approval of the largest army a war could be declared and it is assumed the largest army will win. Religion The primary religion in Noah is the worship of Micaliye, and her younger brother the Black God. The religion is a distortion of the city's history, where incarnations of the two deities long ago came and helped establish the city, and rule over it for a period of time. Many believe that the deities reincarnated, or their incarnations remained alive and still live within the city, keeping their identity hidden while some doubt they ever existed in the first place. Names Names given in Noah are often much simpler than typical names outside of the city. Usually names given to children are single words of one or two syllables. Surnames are also non-existent, although many choose to identify themselves as the son of their father, or daughter of their mother. Districts Noah is divided into six districts, which are themselves categorized as the outskirts, consisting of the Gateway, Thieves, Rotten, Market and Moon districts, and the centre, the Capital District. Gateway District The Gateway District is the location of the entrance to Noah. Despite it's location in the outskirts, it is still controlled by the upper class who strictly monitor all traffic through the city's entrance. Thieves District The Thieves District is considered the capital of the outskirt districts, due to it's status as the home of the Thieves Guild Hall. Rotten District The Rotten District was created to ensure the spread of the Rot does not continue, and is kept under heavy quarantine to this end. It is the only district in the outskirts, apart from the Gateway District, which the upper class law enforcement has an interest in, as they allow nobody to leave after entering and also force those who have the Rot in any of the districts to move to the Rotten District. It is also a home of the Vermin of Noah, a group that is looked upon disfavourably by both the Thieves Guild and the nobles, who have organised a dedicated pathway through the district for fugitives to travel and avoid contact with the Rotten. The Vermin have secret pathways into and out of the district which they make use of. Market District The Market District is the largest district in the outskirts, and the location of the markets and the majority of businesses in the outskirts. It is also home to the bank, which is run and maintained by the upper class and mostly despised by the lower class citizens. Moon District The Moon District is one of the housing districts in the outskirts, and also home of the Wise Spider Inn. Capital District The capital district is, as it's name suggests, the largest district in the city and the major residential district amongst the central districts. In the very centre of the city lies a tower that was originally designed solely for parliament, but has since become a common spot for social gatherings with most of the restaurants and other such businesses located around the base of the tower. Entering the Capital District from any of the outskirt districts requires the permission of a noble within the district, although the guards at the gate are usually easily bribed if permission has not been obtained. Appearances Games *Strafe Fanfiction *Fantendo - Playing War (Somewhere In Vincent's Domain) *Fantendo - Forgotten Legends ( 's spinoff series) Category:Locations Category:Cities L Noah Category:Stages Category:Fantendo Smash Bros. Uproar Category:Original Articles Category:The Aeo Composition